la bella y la bestia
by DeZophie
Summary: es un songfic drarry... por favor homofobos fuera


Es solo una historia más...

La bella y la bestia

Ella era bella

Frágil como una rosa

(POV. harry)

Corríamos por los pasillos, acabábamos de ganar el partido contra Slytherin, yo atrape la snitch dorada, que vale 150 puntos, pero algo me hizopararme, una cabellera rubiamuy conocida para mí, malfoy, estaba observando atrás de un muro. de repente noté que Ron estaba encima de mí, note que draco se tensó así que sin detenerme a pensar o al menos para saber el ¿por qué?, le sonrió como nunca haba hecho con alguien, el rubio se sonrojo y corrió

-¡Harry reacciona! Vamos a comer-mire por última vez el lugar en donde estaba el chico malfoy, sonrió y corrió detrás de su amigo pelirrojo

Él era una bestia

Esclavo de sus impulsos

(POV. draco)

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré con un portazo, mis compañeros de cuarto me miraron, y solo Blaise se me acerco

-draco ¿Qué te…

-¡CÁLLATE!-no aguantaba el ver a Harry con alguien que no fuera yo, cada vez toleraba menos a la comadreja, empuje a Blaise y legue a mi cama y todo o que se entrometía en mi camino terminaba estrellado en la pared o en el suelo y en el peor de los casos en la cara de alguno de mis compañeros-SÁLGANSETODOS, MENOS BLAISE-todos ipso facto me obedecieron

-¿Qué paso draco?

-NO TOLERO VERLO CON ALGUIEN MAS-Blaise me sonrió y me acaricio la espalda, el entendía todo, él sabía que amaba a Potter desde hace 3 años que entramos a la escuela y me sonrió, esa vez que fui a buscarlo para reírme de el

-pero ¿Qué es lo que paso?

(FLASHBACK)

Entraba al GC y lo miraba como todos los días, él nunca me ha mirado, fuera de la mirada de odio que me regala cada que nos peleamos, pero algo me hizo detenerme, ron estaba muy cerca de Harry y cada vez acercaba más, corrí hacia ellos y le pegue a esa zanahoria con patas

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA?!-Harry me miro muy enojado, lo mire con aun más furia y salí corriendo

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

-hay por Ra draco, tienes que relajarte

-EL ES MIO BLAISE

Único día que les ataron esposas

Ya no eran niños

Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos

Todo marchaba bien

O eso parecía en su primera luna de miel

Juro serle de por vida fiel

Y ella a él

(POV.harry)

Ya habían pasado 10 años de esa sonrisa en el pasillo, pasaron varias cosas, un basilisco, conocer a mi padrino, el regreso de tom, mataron a sirius, mataron a Dumbledore y por si hubiera sido poco hubo una guerra en la que perecieron muchos.

Los weasley aun recienten la perdida de Fred aun cuando ya pasaron 3 años de eso, soy el padrino del pequeño teddy , remus y tonks murieron en esa guerra, pero lo que me ayuda a seguir es que no todo fue perdida, draco me confeso que me amaba, y bueno yo ahora estoy aquí parado frente a un espejo viendo el reflejo de mis amigos sonriendo y esperando que de la hora para convertirme en Harry Potter de malfoy, salvador del mundo mágico, esposo de ex mortifago y jefe de aurores (valla nombrecito me voy a cargar)

(POV.draco)

Hoy por fin me casare con Harry, MI Harry, haber conseguido su corazón fue un gran logro para mí, el morocho no me lo dejo nada fácil, pero mi amor fue más fuerte y luche por él.

Me miro en el espejo sin prestarle mucha atención a los reflejos que están detrás de mí (pansy, Blaise y theo, Goyle se suicidó al no soportar la perdida de us amado Crabbe) revisaba que mi peinado estuviera bien y mi túnica perfecta, hoy tenía que verme hermoso para mi chicho

-te ves perfecto draco, Harry tiene suerte de tenerte

-no pansy-sonreí y volteé a verla a los ojos-yo tengo suerte de tenerlo a el

(POV. Narradora)

La ceremonia que se llevó acabo para unir a los dos chicos fue simplemente hermosa, cuando llego el momento de los votos mucho de los que se encontraban en el lugar ya estaban llorando, molly, ginny, neville, herms, pansy, entre otros

Draco miro a Harry con amor infinito, tomo su mano con delicadeza y le puso el anillo

-prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saber siempre que lo profundo de mi alma, no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro

Harry llorando le puso el anillo a draco y dijo:

-prometo ayudarte, a amar la vida, a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que se requiere, hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no y a vivir en la calidez de su corazón que siempre será mi hogar

-muy bien los declaro marido y marido-con esas simples palabra ellos se unieron en un beso para que una burbuja de magia los envolviera, flores, colores, luz y una vibra de pureza se desprendía de ese lugar donde estaban ellos, al acabar toda es magia los presente se acercaron a, los ahora maridos, a felicitarlos

-mi muchacho tu siempre serás parte de esta familia, los weasley siempre te van a recibir con los brazos abierto nunca nos olvides ahora que empiezas esta etapa en tu vida-a draco eso no le gustó mucho que digamos, Harry era de él y solo de él.

Luna y ginny se acercaron a ellos, los abrazaron con fuerza para que luego la pelirroja sin soportarlo un minuto más les mostro el anillo que ahora portaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, Harry abrió mucho sus ojos verde y sonrió

-por fin te decidiste luna-la mencionada solo se sonrojo y lo miro con la cara iluminada, draco estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, se supone que ese momento era de ellos dos y Harry no le hacía caso, entre amigos, prensa y demás el morocho lo abandono

(POV. Harry)

Me quería deshacer de toda esta gente, no es que realmente me molestara su compañía pero quería ir con mi esposo y estas personas no me dejaban, por fin en una distracción me escape y corrí a lado de draco, cuando me vio no se le notaba feliz

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué tienes? se supone que es nuestra boda deberías estar feliz

-eso pregúntaselo a tus amiguitos Harry, ya que estas tan ocupado que no puedes ni hacerme caso-lo mire a los ojos y con toda la sinceridad que pude le dije

-te amo y yo no quiero estar aquí si no es contigo feliz y a mi lado-lo tome de la mano y nos desaparecí, mis amigos entenderán por qué no me despedí, ellos ya sabían lo celoso que podía llegar a ser draco. Al terminar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho llegaos a un hotel, pero no cualquier hotel, el hotel de nuestra luna de miel

-bien draco, creo que quiero darte tu primer regalo de bodas-el me miro con duda-yo draco soy virgen en toda forma, y quiero ser tuyo esta noche- el me miro con asombro y me beso como loco

-gracias Harry, hare que no te arrepientas de que sea tu primero y tu final, te amo Harry te amo siempre y para siempre, mi vida es por y para ti

-te amo draco, invariablemente siempre lo hare-eso fue lo último que se escuchó en esa noche donde Harry perdió su virginidad y le entrego su vida a ese hombre.

Una historia como otra cualquiera (si)

Quien les ve y quien les viera

Pero el tiempo pasa

Y las relaciones se agotan

Se cansan

Ella ni lo nota

Por qué esta ciega

de amor

Pero no aguanta él la monotonía

Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía

O eso le decía a sus colegas de copas

''Suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''

(POV. Draco)

-hey draco, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? Últimamente no lo eh visto a tu lado-Blaise me miraba a la vez que se sentaba frente a mí, y es real hace como 3 meses que no salgo con Harry, ya pasaron 5 años de matrimonio

-si ¿Por qué otra vez no está contigo draco?-pansy no entendía por qué tenía tan abandonado a Harry, y no creo que lo entienda ahora, ella apeas tiene 3 años de casada con la sabelotodo, Blaise y theo llevan solo 2 años, por supuesto que no van a entender esto

-saben me encontré a Astoria

-¿Astoria greengrass?

-si theo, la misma

(FLASHBACK)

Estaba en un bar, sentado lo más alejado que se podía de la gente, realmente estaba harto de la monotonía, el sexo con él era ya insatisfactorio, no sentía absolutamente nada, osea si me ponía duro y se sentía bien estar dentro de él, aun después de tanto tiempo Harry seguía siendo muy estrecho, pero él no quería probar cosas nuevas, por ejemplo nunca eh tenido un sexo oral con él, no deja que toque su ano con mi lengua, no le gusta hacerlo con luz prendida, no le gusta esto no le gusta lo otro, es lo único que escucho realmente estoy cansado creo que lo mejor será…

-draquito-esa voz saco de mis pensamientos, por supuesto que conocía esa voz

-Astoria ¿Qué quieres?

-esa no es forma de tratar a una dama draco, o que el casarte conesete volvió vulgar

-con Harry no te metas-ella sonrió y sin que me lo esperara me beso con ansia y lujuria, yo en un punto del beso le correspondí su, tan caliente, beso, rompió el contacto para acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme:

-¿Potter te hace esto?-sin demoras se arrodillo y quedo frente a frente con mi miembro, desabrocho mi pantalón, miro mi bóxer y noto que mi pene estaba semi erecto-así que te ponen también la mujeres draco-sin esperar respuesta de mi parte me bajo las prendas que tapaban lo que más ansiaba ella, sin saber cómo ni cuándo se lo metió de sopetón en la boca, ahogue un gemido, ella con gusto siguió con su labor, paso su lengua de la base hasta la punta, ya estaba totalmente caliente, Astoria cogió otra vez mi miembro para acariciarlo mientras tomaba un respiro, volvió a meterlo, cuando ya iba casi al final se quedó ahí, chupando y succionando de vez en cuando, jugando con su lengua en el glande, ya no podía evitar el gemir, oh por ra sí que se sentía bien, ella metió sus manos al juego y a la vez que chupaba, acariciaba mis testículos, lo volvió a introducir de lleno a su boca y con solo el roce de sus dientes llego al final, lo volvió a meter y fue más rápido, ya sin conciencia tome su cabeza y le marque el ritmo que debía seguir, sin as demoras me corrí dentro de su boca, se lo trago sonrió y susurro

-si te encuentras solo ya sabes dónde buscarme

(FN DE FLASHBACK)

-después de eso la eh visto como 6 veces-tomaba de mi vaso un poco de wisky-coje bien-draco se ponía duro con solo pensar en lo que le hacía Astoria

-pero ¿y Harry?-la pregunta de pansy me saco de mi ensoñación, la mire a los ojos y sonreí

-el nunc ase da cuenta de nada, y para que todo siga así, mantengo relaciones con él una vez por semana, aunque la verdad ya no me produce alguna excitación, tengo que pensar en lo que me hacer Astoria para acabar

-sabes draco, Harry es mi amigo, no puedo aceptar esto, y solo porque tú fuiste primero mi amigo que él no le diré nada, pero hasta que no pares esta locura con la menor de las greengrass no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar-theo se paró y se fue

-theo tiene razón draco, ¿Por qué no solo te divorcias de Harry? Le estás haciendo mucho daño

-porque Harry es mío, y aunque este cansado esta situaciones nunca lo dejare-con una sonrisa pidió otra ronda de bebida

Bella estaba ciega

Pero no era tonta

Ya dudaba

Cuántas noches sola

Hasta altas horas de la madrugada

(POV.harry)

Hermione, ron y neville habían venido a verme, hace mucho que no salía de casa, tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, la idea era hacer una reunión e puros gryffindors, draco había salido con sus amigos, pero él prefirió quedarse en casa, herms y neville ahorita estaban esperando la pizza, ro y yo subimos al cuarto para bajar mantas y todo lo necesario para el frio que hacia

-Harry, hermano ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada

-vamos, no me mientas-lo mire y sus ojos azules me atravesaron y resople sin oportunidad de escapar de eso

-creo…creo que draco me… me engaña

-¿co-o-omo?

-creo que draco me engaña, la otra vez estaba lavando sus camisas y una traía olor a perfume

-bueno pero puede ser el de pansy

-yo también creí eso, hasta que encontré labial en su cuello, típico ¿no?-ron me miraba con un poco de lastima, yo tenía la mirad aun poco perdida

-¿quieres que lo investiguemos? Yo creo que esto puede tener una razón lógica, vamos hermano no te desanimes-me abrazo y lo mire con ternura, él tenía razón todo esto puede ser una equivocación, digo draco me ama igual que yo a el

-CHICOS LA PIZZA LLEGO-el grito de herms era capaz de sacar a cualquiera e un torbellino e dudas, decidimos bajar antes de que se pusiera loca

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,

Te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa

Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad

Pero lo que pasa una vez

Siempre sufre de una vez mas

(POV.harry)

Pasaron 4 días de la fiesta que hicimos, draco se enojó y me grito por un buen rato, cuando vio el desastre que había en la sala, afortunadamente no llego cuando ron estaba porque lo tenía abrazado por el frio que sentía.

Tocaron el timbre fui a ver quién era

-colega tienes que ver esto-ron y neville pasaron, para sentarse en el sofá y entregarme un frasquito, lo tome para luego dirigirme al estudio, que es donde estaba el pensadero de la casa, vertí el contenido y me sumergí; para cuando la imagen ya estaba nítida desee haberme quedado ciego, draco se besaba apasionadamente con greengrass , ella tenía en su mano dentro del pantalón de él, y el tocaba y apretaba los pechos de esta, un carraspeo se escuchó, tanto draco como yo volteamos, pero a diferencia mía que estaba llorando, el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-longbottom ¿Qué haces en mi consultorio?

-solo te traía el reporte de lo que falta en almacén, malfoy-la voz de neville daba miedo y su mirada se había vuelto fría, nunca había visto esos ojos caramelo tan fríos, él ya se iba, cuando la voz de draco lo detuvo

-neville-el mencionado se paró pero sin voltear a verlo espero-por favor no le digas nada a Harry

Todo se volvió borroso, al salir del pensadero llore por un buen rato cuando me calme, solo dije

-¿Por qué?-y me desmaye

(POV.draco)

Cuando me entere que Harry estaba aquí en san mugo corrí por los corredores para ver si encontraba algo, la suerte estaba de mi lado porque divise la cabellera castaña de longbottom y la pelirroja de weasley fuera de una puerta

-chicos-ambos voltearon a verme su mirada se ensombreció pero no me importo, yo quería saber de Harry-¿Dónde está Harry?

-¿ahora si te preocupas por el?, malfoy medas vergüenza-neville no espero nada más para irse

Ron no me miraba y por lo que pude ver se contenía para no golpearme o peor hechizarme, la enfermera salió, para decirnos

-despertó- quise pasar pero la mano el weasley menor me detuvo

-tú te quedas aquí, malfoy espero que no intentes algo-la mirada que me dirigió no aceptaba replica, sin saber por qué le hice caso, pasaron 10 min y el no salía, los celos se estaban apoderando de mí, 15 min. Y no aguantaba, estaba a punto de entrar cuando salió, sin detener su camino-dice que entres

Sin retrasos entre a la habitación, se colaba la luz de la tarde por las ventanas, dándole a Harry una apariencia de niño inofensivo, ¿Quién pensaría que él es el gran derrotador del señor oscuro?

-¿Harry?

-sabes draco, yo te amo-empezó el muchacho atado a un suero y sin hacer caso a i pregunta-pero…-se detuvo mi corazón-quiero el divorcio-esto fue algo más doloroso de lo que esperaba

-no halaras en serio

-oh por supuesto que sí, sabes yo nunca debí interferí e tu compromiso, ahora solo debes firmar para ser…libre-¡carajo! Así que sabía lo de Astoria, no puedo perderlo, lo quiero conmigo, lo amo

-Harry, lo lamento, ella se me insinuó-su mirada seguía dura-no pude hacer nada, por favor perdóname-las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, sus ojos verdes voltearon a verme, yo sabía que odiaba verme llorar así que se suavizo un poco, lo sabía, lo tengo en la palma de mi mano-por favor Harry, no permitas que esto rompa lo nuestro, o es que acaso ya no me amas, es que acaso existe otro-el me miro con miedo y un poco de indignación

-por supuesto que no hay otro draco, pero no quiero que me pongas el cuerno cada que quieres, mejor te dejo en la libertad de hacer lo que quieras

-por favor déjame volver a enamorarte, que vuelvas a confiar en mi-lo abrace, se estremeció en mis brazo y volteo a verme

-está bien draco-sonreí y lo bese

(POV.narradora)

Ya habían pasado 7 días de lo sucedido, desde ese día draco dejaba en la cama que compartían una rosa roja y una nota, que Harry siempre olía por que olía a él, con un te amo escrito, pero ese día que Harry despertó ansioso de volver a leer un te amo de su amado la nota no apareció.

Draco estaba en su oficina arriba del escritorio con Astoria sentada a horcajadas suya y entiendo el miembro de este en su interior

Este cuento no es eterno

Debo salir, ponerle un fin

Ser más fuerte que esa bestia

Debo salir

Quiero vivir

Quiero vivir

Norykko:

Hay tantas cicatrices, ya no puedo más

Me duelen las entrañas

De tanto sangrar

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar

Este moretón que es mi corazón

Ya no sé cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar

Ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar

El peso de estos años me dobla la edad

En cada rincón tengo un bofetón.

(POV.harry)

Harry miraba el espejo tratando de descifrar la imagen que estaba en el, ya no se reconocía en lo absoluto, la imagen que le devolvía la mirada estaba demacrada, más delgada, sin brillo, los ojos apagados y con ojeras

Draco últimamente había cambiado le había estado prohibiendo muchas cosas, la primera fue que no quería que siguiera trabajando, con la excusa de que lo hacía sentirse inútil, lo segundo fue que no quería que sus amigos lo visitaran en casa, porque decía que él no podía recibir visitas mientras no estaba el, que eso era una falta de respeto, ya hasta la varita le había quitado, respondiendo que él no la necesitaba, que la magia que usaba era mínima y que eso se podía hacer sin varita, y ya no podía salir a ningún lado sin tener el miedo de que draco le gritara por horas, diciendo que seguramente le era infiel.

Ya no aguantaba esta situación, suspire y me fui a acostar, sin importar que eran las 5 de la tarde, tenía la esperanza de que esto fuera solo una pesadilla

Dime que esto no ha pasado

Tú dime que lo habré olvidado

Mañana todo habrá cambiado

Y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo

Sé que me quieres mi vida

Yo sé que no habrá más heridas

Mañana será un nuevo día

Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo

(POV.narradora)

Era un día como cualquier otro, la pareja estaba en la sala de estar, e rubio estaba muy entretenido en un nuevo libro e medicina que acababa de conseguir, el moreno solo veía y pensaba, hasta que al final tuvo el valor para hacerle saber todo lo que estaba pasando

-draco

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-mmm… quiero pedirte algo

-claro dime ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-el rubio dejo su libro para poder prestarle la mayor atención posible a Harry últimamente lo tenía muy abandonado, as sesiones de sexo intenso con Astoria lo dejaban exhausto, y para que el muchacho que estaba frente de él no empezara a sospechar de nuevo, decidió hacerle caso

-quiero que me digas que me amas, hace mucho que no lo haces, realmente quiero escuchar lo importante que soy para ti, draco tú tienes mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma entera está a tu disposición, yo sé que lo de Astoria fue un obstáculo bastante grande y del que aún no me recupero del todo, pero quiero saber que me amas, que todo estará bien- draco lo miro, y sonrió, que ingenuo era a veces su Harry, no entendía cómo es que aún seguía creyendo todo lo que él le decía

-claro Harry, te amo y todo lo que paso con Astoria no volverá a pasar, eres el único en mi vida-Harry sonrió y le dio un tierno beso, para después los dos retomar sus actividades, malfoy leyendo y Harry admirándolo

Empiezan las discusiones,

Parece que a él no le gustan,

Se vuelve insensible y agresivo

Y a bella le asusta

Lagrimas caían, tras un empujón

Y el primer puñetazo,

Te conformas con un perdón

Y un simple abrazo

(POV.narradora)

Harry y draco estaban discutiendo, Harry le suplicaba que le devolviera su varita, y el rubio se negaba rotundamente

-¿para que la quieres?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Draco es mía, un mago se siente incompleto sin su varita

-ja! No me hagas reír, estuviste 11 años sin saber que eras uno de nosotros-draco lo miro de forma burlesca, Harry se sonrojo y luego lo miro enojado

-eso es algo que no importa draco malfoy, quiero en este momento mi varita y si no me la das…

-¿Qué? a mí no me vas a hablar así-draco empujo a Harry, el morocho se espantó del impacto que recibió de la mano de draco, al mencionado no le pudo importar menos, la ira lo tenía cegado, el azabache lo había amenazado y es algo que un malfoy no puede permitir, el sabia como bajarle los humitos a su "querido esposo", él lo había visto muchas veces con sus papas

(FLASBACK)

-no lucius, draco no será un mortifago-draco escuchaba por detrás de la puerta y la curiosidad le gano y la entre abrió, sus padres estaban tan metidos en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

-narssisa tu no entiendes que mi lord lo quiere en sus filas, draco es un prodigio de las pociones y del uso de la magia oscura

-NO ME IMPORTA, TU NO HARAS ESO LUCIUS MALFOY, O SI NO-la mirada del malfoy mayor cambio drásticamente, sus siempre indescifrable cara, se convirtió en una sobra de enojo y odio, con una mano en puño golpeo en la panza a narssisa malfoy, para después recitarle lo que ella ya sabía de sobra, al igual que su heredero que veía con indiferencia el acto de su padre, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso en su casa-a un malfoy nunca se le reta, y no vuelvas a atreverte a hablarme así-sin más dejo a una adolorida rubia y un ambiente de tristeza, enojo y desesperacion

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

Y ahora entendía el muchacho a su pare, así que sin ningún miramiento le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Harry, el vencedor del mundo mágico abrió sus grandes ojos esmeralda, y como si hubieran apretado un botón dejo de llorar, como pudo corrió a su cuarto y se encerró

(POV. Draco)

Ver la mirada que tuvo Harry me hizo recordar algo, y mientras me dirigía a nuestra habitación me recordaba que era un estúpido

(FLASHBACK)

Un niño de 4 años, cabellera platinada, miraba por primera vez, el como su padre golpeaba a su mamá, el noto como había abierto los ojos su mamá cuando lo descubrió ahí parado, en medio de la habitación, con su peluche en la mano izquierda, lucius volteo a verlo, y sin una palabra salió, narssisa como pudo se acercó al su hijo y le dijo con la voz más dulce el mundo

-draco, nunca te vuelvas así, no dejes que las cosas se salgan de control y maten el amor que sientan por ti

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

Que había hecho, Harry no iba a querer verlo nunca más, era un completo imbécil, era unabestia. Llegue al cuarto y de adentro solo se podían escuchar unos sollozos, toque con los nudillos la puerta

-¿Harry?-no obtuve respuesta- por favor ábreme, en serio Harry perdóname, lamento lo que hice, no sé qué me paso, por favor dime que quieres, yo te amo-la puerta se abrió pero Harry no salió, entre con cautela y lo vi sentado en la cama con los ojos hinchados, y su mirada un poco perdida, me acerque, pero el retrocedió con miedo-Harry no te voy a hacer daño, perdóname amor por favor-empecé a llorar, esta vez sí era real, no como la vez de Astoria en el hospital, el me miro con duda pero al final dejo que me acercara a él, lo abrace y le susurre lo mucho que lo amaba, el pareció perdonarme porque igual me abrazo y al final de este hermosos momento me sonrió

No quieres darle importancia

Porque no quieres perderlo

Pero sientes impotencia

Y a la vez pánico y miedo

No puedes creerlo todavía

Después de tantos años

''Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño''

(POV. Harry)

Draco y yo nos estábamos arreglando, el cumpleaños de los hijo de Hermione cumplían años, ya había pasado 4 meses de que draco me pego por primera vez, en ese momento creí que realmente era solo por la adrenalina que había tenido, pero desde ese momento no tubo consideraciones y siempre que le molestaba algo se le hacía muy fácil el pegarme , realmente ya no me importaba esta situación, ya hasta tenia practica con el hechizo glamur, de hecho ahorita me lo estoy aplicando en los ojos, y en los brazo, el estómago y piernas no importa demasiado el pantalón lo cubriría, lamentablemente el hechizo no quitaba el dolor, y la poción se me había acabado, ahora tenía que esperar a que draco le diera la gana comprármelo, decía que él no iba a gastar su tiempo preparándome una poción y después de eso me golpeo. Draco vio la mueca que hice de dolor y con un tono frio me dijo

-ni pienses en decir algo a la gente o te ira muy mal-me agarro de las mejillas apretándolas y haciendo que mis ojos lagrimeara-me escuchaste-yo asentí, preguntándome ¿Dónde había quedado todo ese amor?-te pregunte si me escuchaste

-si-fue lo único que pude susurrarle

Llegamos a la fiesta de los niños, mantuve una sonrisa falsa cuando le entregué a los gemelos (Harry draco y ron Blaise) su regalo, Hermione e miraba agradecida y me jalo de un brazo, sin que lo pudiera evitar hice una mueca

-¿Harry estas bien?-yo voltee a ver a draco que estaba a lado mío y me miraba amenazante

-claro que si Hermione , solo que ya sabes que soy medio torpe y me caí en las escalera-puse mi mano en la nuca, gesto que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso, sabía que no me creyó pero dejo el interrogatorio por la paz

El silencio no te ayuda,

Sé que no sabes que hacer,

Sabes que fue la primera

Y no será la última vez

Cremé, sé que no quieres más problemas

Pero no te quedes en silencio

Si tu marido te pega

(POV.hermione)

Estaba muy preocupada por Harry, hace una semana que pansy y yo, nos topamos a la pareja en el callejón diagon, íbamos a acércanos cuando vimos que draco le gritaba a Harry y lo tomaba del brazo, cuando intente acercarme estos desaparecieron, en ipso facto me llego a la cabeza el recuerdo de cuando agarre a Harry en el cumpleaños de mis niños, esto no es normal, Harry si es torpe pero no a ese grado

-¿Qué tienes amor?-pansy me abrazaba por la espalda, se supone que debería estar preparando la en la, pero solo puse el sartén en la estufa (hay algunos hábitos muggles que no se me han ido)

-nada-le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-a mí no me engañas Granger, dime que ocurre

-es Harry-pansy se tensó, la mire con el ceño fruncido-algo pasa con y no sé qué es, está muy cambiado, ya no es el Harry que conocí-pansy me miraba con culpa-¿Qué pasa? Tú sabes algo que yo no así que suéltalo

-es que draco…-y me conto todo lo que draco había estado haciendo con Astoria, estaba molesta por la actitud que tuvo pansy, pero en este momento solo me importaba abrazar a Harry, corrí a la chimenea y con un grito y una mirada furica a pansy grite- MANSION MALFOY

Espere unos minutos a que Harry llegara a la chimenea, el paranoico le había puesto una barrera mágica con la excusa de que no quería que le pasara algo a su chico, en el momento que nos lo dijo me aprecio prudente, pero ahora creo que dista mucho de lo que dijo a la verdadera razón de por qué lo hizo. Por fin llego el principal de mis preocupaciones con la cara preocupada y muy muy demacrada

-Harry…-y como nunca lo abrace después de que quito la barrera-ya se lo de Astoria

(POV.harry)

-Harry…-Hermione me abrazo como si quisiera trasmitirme todo su cariño por ese medio-ya se lo de Astoria-me tense, como es posible que Hermione sepa esto, bueno eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás

-hola herms, ven pasa

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que sucedía?

-bueno Hermione no quería preocuparte te conozco-me miro con reproche-no importa herms

-Harry…-vi que se preparaba para decirme, lo que sea que quería decirme, con delicadeza-quiero que me digas si draco te maltrata-la mire sorprendido, por mi cabeza solo pasaban imágenes vagas "eres un imbécil" "no puedo creer queseas tan ingenuo para creer que aun te amo, no sirves ni para coger" "hoy no llegare temprano, tengo una cita con una chica" uno que otro golpe, en diferente partes y diferentes días, ya no notaba la diferencia de los golpes y de sus palabras frías, me había encerrado en una burbuja que me hacía creer que en algún momento él iba a cambiar y todo volvería a ser como la primera vez-no Hermione, draco me ama y nunca me dañaría

Por qué no le perteneces,

Te mereces mucho más

Ese cretino tiene autoridad

Se la das y él se crece

No puedes detenerle,

No puedes defenderte,

No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte

Cada día más normal

Pasar del amor al odio,

Se convirtió en algo habitual,

Otro mal episodio

Bestia no te quiere

Pero quiere que seas suya

Para siempre

''¿¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie, entiendes!?''

(POV.harry)

Creo que Hermione se preocupó bastante por mi estado, ya que no encontraba otra explicación lógica de que ron y neville me visitaran casi diario, claro que lo hacía cuando draco no estaba, pero no me quejo, ahora me distraía y ya no parecía tan triste y melancólico, la verdad creo que draco está empezando a sospechar algo.

Un día ron llego con su hermano Charlie, él era un chavo que me había cautivado cuando lo vi por primera vez en cuarto, era mi amor platónico hasta que apareció draco

-hola Harry-me abrazo-espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Charlie, es que hoy llegó de Rumania y le pregunte si quería venir y pues…aquí nos tienes-me sonroje un poco al ver al hermano mayor de ron, ya no lo amaba pero no podía sentirme nervioso seguía igual o más guapo que antes

-¿Qué tal Harry?-Charlie me abrazo y me susurro al oído-te ves muy guapo hoy-me estremecí en sus brazos y con un sonrojo los invite a pasar

Pasaron como 2 hrs. Antes de que ron anunciara que se iba, que Blaise ya iba llegara su casa y él no había hecho de cenar, Charlie se quedó conmigo, y sin que lo notáramos (ya saben lo que dicen "cuando algo se disfruta pasa muy rápido el tiempo") llego la hora en la que llega draco del hospital, el portazo que se escuchó en la sala me alerto, vi el reloj y me alarme, mire a Charlie pero él no entendía el por qué me tense tanto, draco entro a la cocina y nos vio a los dos sentados, su cara se transformo

-Charlie mejor vete-el pelirrojo veía con enfado a malfoy pero no quería que presenciara lo que seguía-en serio vete, luego…luego te busco-el asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla para retirarse sin despedirse de mi marido que me miraba iracundo, escuchamos el sonido de la chimenea, solo pude cerrar los ojos antes de sentir su puño en mi cara, después le siguieron más golpes, me dejo casi inconciente

-te voy a enseñar a quien le perteneces-me levanto del suelo y me subió a la mesa, lo mire asustado, me miro con furia, me arranco la camisa con una mano, en acto reflejo me cubrí, pero él me soltó una bofetada, empecé a llorar, empezó a besarme el cuello, no podía evitar el estremecerme, aunque no sabía si era por el miedo y pánico o porque a pesar d todo yo aún anhelaba su cuerpo, me mordió los labios para que los abriera, me metió su miembro sin contemplación, con un gran agarre a mi cabellera hizo que le diera sexo oral, se corrió en mi boca y yo lo escupí (de donde me salió el valor para hacerlo no lose, creo que en el fondo ya me daba igual lo que hiciera conmigo, quería mostrarle que nunca iba a poder doblegarme del todo) como es obvio me soltó un golpe con su puño y con un movimiento de varita me dejo desnudo, me abrió las piernas con fuerza, sin detenerse a pensar en algo me penetro, grite de dolor, de hecho empecé a sangrar, pero eso no lo detuvo me envistió varias veces más, y mientras se corría me mordió el cuello, se subió el pantalón (cabe aclarar que el solo se sacó el pene, nunca se desvistió) dirigiéndose a la puerta

-espero que con esto te quede claro quién es tu dueño- en estado de inercia recogí mi ropa rota y camine al cuarto de huéspedes, draco había decidido que yo dormiría ahí

Bella no podía mas,

El cada día era más bestia

(POV.narradora)

Harry después del suceso en la cocina decidió que quería hacer algo, ya no podía continuar con una vida que solo pronosticaba una muerte segura y en poco tiempo, el que draco lo haya violado rompió su burbuja de fantasía.

Espero a que saliera draco de la casa, para despues con un poco de magia ir a Londres muggle, decidió comprar un celular, cuando regreso le marco a Hermione

-¿hola?

-Hermione ya no puedo más, por favor ayúdame

-¿Qué sucede Harry? Me preocupas

-draco me… vi-vi-o-olo, además hay otra cosa, pero prefiero contártela cuando nos veamos

-¡¿Qué ?! Espera…mira Harry vamos a hacer esto, mañana en la mañana voy a pasar por ti, tengo que arreglar todo aquí en casa para que tu estancia segura y después andarte a otro lugar sin que él lo sepa, por favor Harry aguanta un día mas, le avisare a ron para que él y Blaise planee algo para que hoy en la noche pongas tus cosas

-gracias Hermione, te debo una

-no me debes nada Harry, ya sospechaba que te maltrataba pero no algo así, los vimos ese día en el callejón Diagon-Potter soltó un suspiro

-espero con ansias que llegue mañana, te amo Hermione, eres la mejor hermana del mundo-y con eso colgó

Cuando ella quiso hablar

Ya era demasiado tarde,

Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal

'La bella y la bestia''

Prefiero no contaros el final

(POV. Narradora)

Los medimagos llegaron rápidamente a la mansión, los aurores ya escoltaban a draco fuera de la casa, Hermione se encontraba llorando a lado de un cuerpo, pansy miraba inexpresiva para cualquiera a malfoy, pero el rubio sabía que en esa irada solo existía la decepción, dos personas llegaron corriendo

-Hermione…-la chica volteo a verlo con la cara surcada de lágrimas de dolor, neville se agarró al marco de la puerta, ron miro con odio, desesperación, ira y sobretodo dolor a draco, sin miramientos lo golpeo, lo golpeo hasta que se canso

-TE ADVERTI MALDITA BASURA, QUE SI LE PONIAS UN DEDO A HARRY TE MATARI Y SIN NECESIDAD DE VARITA-los aurores intervinieron y los medimagos le mandaron un desmaius al weasley, theo y Blaise llegaron después de leer la nota que sus maridos le dejaron "algo grave paso con Harry, te veo al rato"

Draco solo miraba el cuerpo y lloraba nunca pensó todo lo que perdería, se salió de su casa con los aurores detrás de él, prefería el destino de askaban que seguir viendo un segundo más el cuerpo muerto de Harry, de SU Harry

Este cuento no es eterno

Debo salir ponerle un fin

Ser más fuerte que esa bestia

Debo salir

Quiero vivir

Quiero vivir

Norykko:

Tu final atravesó mi alma en solo un compás

Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad

Me has convertido en un triste número más

Toda tu frustración fue tu perdición

(POV. Narradora)

Harry con precaución guardaba toda las cosas importantes en una mochila, él tenía dinero suficiente para empezar de nuevo, no para nada era el salvador del mundo mágico, mucha gente le andaba sus agradecimientos monetariamente, además tenía lo de sus papa, lo de sirius y lo poco que pudo juntar cuando fue jefe de aurores, ya mero daba la hora en la que draco llegaba, no pudo hacerlo antes porque les escribió una carta a cada uno de sus amigos, la razón que lo impulso a querer salir es la que lo mantenía aun de pie, siguió echando cosas en su mochila cuando un estruendo llego a sus oídos, corrió a la sala, ahí en mitad del lugar estaba draco parado, Harry lo miro interrogativamente

-sabeees po-hip-Potter eshtoy caaansadooo de tiii hip-draco venia lo que le sigue a borracho-se que un hip día medejaras y no hip lo-o voy a permitirrrr hip-apuntando con su varita Harry le dijo-ashi que a-a-adiós ¡CRUSIO!-Harry sin más recibió el impacto, así paso una cuatro veces, el moreno aún estaba débil por lo de ayer, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo

-draco ¿Por qué? Tú me prometiste una familia, la iba a tenerla por fin de tanto tiempo-draco por primera vez lo vio bien y se dio cuenta que Harry protegía su vientre

-pero ¿Qué…?

\- sabes-cada vez le costaba mas respirar, lo miro a los ojos-aun a pesar de todo te amo-Harry con su último suspiro cerro los ojos y con sus manos aun en su vientre

Draco después de 15 minutos entendió lo que había hecho, lloro por mucho tiempo, lo abrazo, entendió que nunca había dejado de amar a Harry, lo soltó con un poco de resistencia y fue al cuarto de huéspedes, vio la mochila a medio terminar y saco lo que ya había metido

(POV. Draco)

1.-el álbum que tenia de primer año con las fotos de sus padres, con ron y Hermione, con la familia weasley en cuarto, en los mundiales de quidditch, y más adelante foto con nosotros de la época de la escuela, con pansy medio molesta y roja de la ira

(Flashback)

-jajaja pansy acepta que odias que cho se le acerque a Hermione-draco se burlaba de su amiga

-cállate draco, tú no puedes opinar, o te recuerdo como te poniaas con cualquiera que se le acercara a Harry

-bueno si pero ahora ya es mi novio, tu deberías hacer lo mismo pansy, de hecho tengo una idea para que sea tuya

-¿Cuál? Habla ahora o te meto mi varita donde te gustaría que Potter metiera la suya-hay mi amiga pansy tan "bien hablada como siempre"

-pues…-cualquier cosa que fuera a decir el albino fue silenciado por un flash de cámara, cuando la visión regreso a nuestra normalidad, vimos a una Harry sonriente tras una cámara y una foto de una pansy roja

-¡POOOOTTER!-Harry sonrió y corrió

(Fin de flashback)

Luego fotos de Harry conmigo, en el GC, su cuarto o el mío, el lago, hogsmeade,etc. Una en la que se primero salía Blaise besando a ron y la siguiente un ron con la cara igual de roja que su pelo y un Blaise sonriente

(Flashback)

Harry y draco iban caminando de la mano por los corredores, tenían una hora libre, draco noto que su niño estaba preocupado

-¡qué te pasa Harry?

-amm… lo que pasa es que hace tiempo noto un poco raro a ron, no sé cómo que me oculta algo-el rubio sonrió y miro un punto lejano-no te rías draco, esto es serio-su novio le señalo un punto atrás de él, el de la cicatriz volteo a ver y grande fue su sorpresa de ver a ron y Blaise besándose con pasión y ternura, sigilosamente arrastro a draco hasta ese lugar, un flash volvió a salir y el resultado fue un ron rojo y un Blaise sonriente

-esto será un buen recuerdo amigo-draco miraba con burla, al que hace un tiempo decía que era un bobo por caer en las garras de un león

(Fin de flashback)

Pase la página y lo que me sorprendió fue que había varias fotos mías a la distancia, en una salía con Crabbe y Goyle, sonreí con un poco de nostalgia.

Deje a un lado el álbum después de guardarme una foto que saque de ahí, seguí viendo lo que había, una carta para ron, para Hermione y mi sorpresa es que también había una para mí, saque lo que restaba, un pergamino (el mapa del merodeador)

(Flashback)

-Potter ¿Cómo me encontraste?-draco estaba en el 7mo piso, estaba llorando, había escuchado que la weasley le decía "te amo, por favor acepta salir conmigo, eres la persona más especial que eh conocido…bla bla bla" y Harry con una sonrisa le decía "eso está mejor" ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Hace menos de una semana habíamos empezado a salir

-sabes draco, uno tiene sus trucos, te podría decir como lo hice, pero quiero que me digas ¿Qué te puso así?

-eres un sínico Potter, ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Te escuche claramente con la comadreja menor-Harry no entendía ni media palabra-escuche que te decía que te amaba y que salieran juntos y no sé qué bobadas más, tú le dijiste…-vi como el imbécil empezó a sonreír-no te burles Potter, ya s que soy un imbécil ahora déjame-pretendía seguir mi camino cuando sus brazos me rodearon y me susurro al oído

-eres un celoso amor-solo bufe-ginny estaba practicando conmigo para declarársele a luna, ahorita deben de estar juntas, mira-desdoblo un pergamino limpio, extrañado vi como lo apuntaba y murmuraba-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-maravillado vi como aparecían letras, Harry no me dejo ver que decían y abrió el pergamino, aun mas sorprendido vi como era un mapa de Hogwarts, busco un poco y me señalo unas motitas en el lago, sonriendo lo bese, entendí como me encontraba tan fácilmente, y entendí que me amaba con cuatro palabras "ginebra weasley y luna lovegood"

(Fin de flashback)

Algo en el buro de Harry me llamo la atención, camine hasta, lo que vi me dejo estático, en él había una prueba de embarazo… positiva.

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás

No volveré a tener otra oportunidad

Seré solo un mal día en la prensa local

Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

(POV. Draco)

Ya había pasado 7 días de que me encerraron en askaban, condenado al beso del dementor, de hecho en unas horas vienen por mi

Un recuerdo lo que paso

(FLASHBACK)

Después de que viera que Harry esperaba un hijo mío, me tire en su cama, llorando inhalando su olor, pasaron varias horas, no sentí el tiempo y tampoco supe cuando me había dormido, escuche que llamaban a la puerta, fui haya y al abrir vía a Granger, ella me miro y supongo que pensó lo peor, porque sin pedir permiso entro, cerré la puerta y me senté a un lado, escuche un grito desgarrador

-NO HARRY, NOOOOOO ME LO PROMETISTE, HAAAAARRY-no volteé a verla, pasaron unos minutos y 4 nutrias pasaron por mi lado, tiempo después llego pansy, los aurores y 4 medimagos, supongo que ella les hablo, cuando pansy paso a mi lado me miro con duda, cuando llego a su lado, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos y me miro, su mirada me mato, ella era como mi hermana y vi que la había lastimado, sin poder evitarlo Hermione corrió a mí y me golpeo con todas su fuerza (valla que recuerdos) saco su varita y me hubiera matado si no hubiera sido por la intervención del medimago jefe y pansy

-señora Parkinson, me temo que el joven malfoy está muerto desde hace unas horas, el desgaste fue mucho para él, lo torturaron con un cruciatus y no es lo peor

-¿Cómo que no es lo peor? ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

-el joven…estaba…embarazado de dos meses-eso fue lo último que escuche, mi única esperanza de que es prueba no fuera de Harry se murió con lo dicho por el médico, note que Hermione lloro más, los medimagos intervinieron para que no sufriera un colapso nervioso, pansy me miraba con enojo y tristeza. Al rato de eso llegaron ron y neville, Blaise y theo, más y más dolor se sentía en ese lugar, weasley me golpeo muchísimo, lo detuvieron, mas miradas de odio a mi persona, con una última mirada a Harry, me salí, quería leer la carta

(Fin de flashback)

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias

Daria todo porque entiendas

Un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento

(POV. Draco)

"hola draco, amor

Si aunque no lo creas aun te llamo así, sé que es un poco tonto que aun te amé pero así soy yo, creo que lo sabes (eso espero)

Sabes ayer me demostraste que yo ya no quepo en tu vida, me lastimaste, aun cuando dijiste que no lo volverías a hacer, volviste a violarme, pero fue la ULTIMA draco me escuchas.

Te acepte que me golpearas, te acepte que me humillaras, que he alejaras de todos los que quiero, pro ti o fui al funeral de molly, cuando era como una madre para mí, además de que mi mejor amigo me necesitaba ahí.

Draco aun no entiendo cómo es que perdiste todo ese amor que me tenías, porque yo si estoy seguro de que hace un tiempo me amaste, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hice mal?

Son muchas las dudas que taladran mi mente, pero sé que con el tiempo cambiara todo, hoy decido escribirte y despedirme de ti, sé que yo puse todo de mi parte para que esto funcionara, pero creo que no lo logre, nunca supiste valorar todo el amor que yo te daba, todo lo que hice y hubiera hecho por ti , por una bonita palabra, por una caricia.

Fue mucho el tiempo que pase añorando una mirada tuya. Tú sabes que han sido muchas las humillaciones que he soportado, todo por salvar nuestro amor, pero creo que mi balsa del amor ya se está hundiendo también, te he oído tantas palabras feas, tantos regaños que si tengo que recordar lo bueno sería tan poco.

No sé cómo pude creer que eras bueno si me has demostrado que no lo eres, solo fingiste, me engañaste, engañaste a mi corazón y él ahora está aprendiendo a olvidarte.

Sé que lloraré pero creo que será menos de lo que lloraré si me quedo. Nunca pudiste cambiar y yo seguía ciego pensando que lo harías, hoy pienso que tú nunca quisiste cambiar, así eras y así serás siempre, me duele pensarlo, pero así es sé que te amo.

Te idolatré sin merecerlo, por eso me voy.

Extenderé mis alas y buscaré otro horizonte para ser feliz, uno donde me tomen en cuenta, donde sea una persona no un objeto, quiero encontrar algo hermoso para mí, donde sea una compañera, una pareja, no solo un buró, mis ojos llorarán muchas lágrimas todavía, a su tiempo mi corazón se conformará y tú ya no serás más en mi vida; hoy con lágrimas en mis ojos he decidido dejarte...

Hasta nunca draco malfoy

H.P.

P.d.: te regreso el 1er vinculo"

Lloraba y sostenía su carta, sentía la mirada de los aurores en mí, pero no podía importarme menos, vi el sobre adentro estaba el anillo de compromiso, saque la foto y nos vi, Harry sonriendo y con un poco del rastro de las lágrimas que había soltado ese día, yo lo miraba a él con el mas infinito amor

(Flashback)

-draco, ¿A dónde vamos?

-tranquilo amor, confía en mi-guiaba a mi novio por un bosque, era ya noche, y él tenía miedo, en los últimos días me confesó que después de la guerra le tenía mucho miedo a tener los ojos cerrados, pero era necesario. Caminamos por unos 5 minutos más hasta que me detuve

-llegamos amor-susurre en su oído y con delicadeza le quite mi corbata de los ojos- el paisaje era bastante hermoso (Harry me había comentado que al se le hacía hermoso contemplar un árbol muerto, él decía que en cada uno había una historia escrita, y que uno podía aprender de ellos) las estrellas nos iluminaban, el viento soplaba, en medio de esto había una pequeña luz que provenía del suelo, bajamos la mirada y eran como foquitos que iluminaban el piso hasta una mesa, caminamos tomados de la manos y cenamos, charlamos y nos besamos, después de un rato lo mire con intensidad y el a mí me devolvió la mirada con un sonrojo

-Harry…

-¿sí?

-ven vamos a ver las estrellas-él se veía medio desilusionado, pero yo sabía que ese era el pase para poder preguntarle. Nos sentamos acostamos en una manta que había alado de la mesa, y después de un rato le pregunte

-¿Qué es eso?-Harry volteo hacia la derecha, donde le señalaba, rápido saque la varita y escribí algo en el cielo

-yo no veo nada draco

-a lo mejor está por este lado-Harry un poco frustrado volteo a donde yo señalaba, abrió sus ojos grandemente, y pregunto

-¿es en serio?-eso me preocupo, eso era un no

-si Harry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-el me miro y llorando solo pudo afirmar con su cabeza, suspire aliviado y lo bese, pasamos un rato así, besándose, nosotros nunca habíamos pasado de un faje, Harry quería llegar puro al matrimonio y yo lo respetaba, después de un rato viendo el cielo, MI PROMETIDO me hablo

-amor, voltea-volteé a verlo y vi su cámara, el la enfoco y un flash nos inundo

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

-¿cómo es que me convertí en esto? Definitivamente él era la bella y yo la bestia

Espero que al menos mi historia

No quede solo en la memoria

Y trace una nueva trayectoria

Que no se repita jamás este cuento

(POV. Narradora)

20-sep-2010

Se veía 6 personas paradas frente a una tumba, una castaña aun lloraba, no importaba que habían pasado ya 3 años de eso, su esposa la consolaba y aguantaba sus lagrima, el pelirrojo tenía la mirada perdida, al igual que el castaño de ojos miel, sus maridos los abrazaban, todos veían el nombre que se leía, poco a poco dejaron las flores ahí y se fueron, sin ni siquiera pasar un momento a la que estaba a un lado.

"Harry james Potter Evans, salvador del mundo mágico y james sirius malfoy Potter

31-07-198020-09-2007 , 20-07-207720-09-2007

Quiso saber e ignoro

Quiso reír y lloro

Quiso vivir y murió"

A lao sin ninguna rosa, bastante sucia y desgastada, se medio podía leer

"Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, ex mortifago y el peor marido

5-06-198027-09-2007

Los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de su verdadera muerte"

Este cuento no es eterno

Debes salir, ponerle un fin (¡porta!

Ser más fuerte (norykko) que esa bestia

Debes salir

Vuelve a vivir (trastorno bipolar)

Vuelve a vivir

(La bella y la bestia)

Sé más fuerte

Camina hacia adelante

No te rindas

No te quedes en silencio


End file.
